


365 Days To Live

by SummertimexFromYesterday



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummertimexFromYesterday/pseuds/SummertimexFromYesterday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Would You Do If The One You Loved Only Had A Year To Live?</p>
            </blockquote>





	365 Days To Live

Everyone has told me live life to the fullest, that your never promise tomorrow. I always thought I lived life to the fullest, I have done everything I ever wanted to do but I was far from wrong. I always thought like everyone else I would get married one day and have a family; I don’t see that happening now. I was in a band something I always wanted to do that was my biggest dream and I finally lived it. I had someone that I loved more then I could put into words. I could sit all day telling everything I loved about that person and never once repeat myself.

I always thought I would grow old with my someone, telling stories and forgetting half of the things we would be talking about. I had it all plan it nothing could go wrong but I was far from wrong. It all started about a year ago I started to get sick thinking nothing about it everyone gets sick. The only problem was instead of getting better I was getting more worst, I promise Alex if I didn’t get better in a week that I would go the doctor; sadly that didn’t happen.

And just like that, my world was turn upside down, everything was put on hold as if the world had stop. I remember the day as if it was just yesterday; I was playing on stage as always I was feeling beyond sick much worst then I had been when I just feel to the ground. That was the last thing I remember the last thing I heard was my love telling me to wake up, something I couldn’t do.

I finally woke up days later the doctor told me I had a tumor on my brain, not a lot of people get it; I had to be the lucky one. The doctor’s had already gave up on me, if it wasn’t for Alex making them do the surgery then I would have never seen my love again.

I was told there was no telling how long I would make it, I could live two days and die. I could live a month to however long I could. I wasn’t going out just like that, I was going to fight until the end, it wasn’t my time to die. I plan to live a year I was going to make it a year the was my goal, I knew there wasn’t any use in hoping I would beat this so I wasn’t even going to try.

I had a year to do what I wanted to what I have been putting off thinking I had all the time in the world to do it. It took me until now to realize you are never promise tomorrow, that your life can be taking away from you just like that. No one is ever promise tomorrow it took me until now to realize it.

So here’s my story on how I was going to live a year, no matter what. I just can’t say this story will have a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> New story. First Jalex story.


End file.
